bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonis Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = November 11, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Andrew Zane | born = | birthplace = The Royal Oldham Hospital , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = Chief Financial Officer, Singer, Songwriter | employer = Harmony Records | spouse = Savannah Bellamy (1999–2004) Chelsea Dawson (2004–05) Amy Thompson (2007) Karina Jerome (2009–10, 2013–15, 2015–) Georgie Ingram (2011–12) | romances = Bianca Olson (pre-2002) Becca Ashton (2005–07) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | stepfather = Razor Jerome (1983–94) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | lfather = | adoptivemother = | halfbrothers = Sterling Fox III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell | sons = Zane Grayson | daughters = Jennifer Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Kendall Baldwin Grayson Vanderbilt Delia Vanderbilt Liberty Winters Marcus Fox Percy Winters Katie Fox | relatives = }} Andrew Caleb "Drew" Grayson (né Zane) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 2002–13 The recently widowed Andrew Zane comes to Jericho City to visit his best friend Chase Stewart and crashes in his dorm room. The handsome Drew gets lots of female attention which is a relief for Chase who uses Drew's antics to hide the fact that he is gay. Drew befriends the spoiled heiress Delia Vanderbilt and she asks him on a date to make her ex-boyfriend Orlando Winters jealous. Drew lands a security job at Harmony Records where Chase is doing an internship. Amelia Grayson takes a liking to Drew when she overhears him playing the piano in the studio and encourages him to pursue music as a career -- but Drew isn't interested. Drew is forced to return to Indiana for a parole hearing just before Christmas. Drew returns in early 2003 and falls out with Chase when Drew gets hired as the personal bodyguard of Amelia's husband legendary record producer Nicholas Grayson who has recently fired Chase. Drew later befriends Chelsea Dawson when she agrees to show him around town. During a studio session with Nick, Drew recognizes Cody Thompson as the man that has been following him and forces Cody to admit that he is a private investigator for Amelia. Disturbed by Amelia's behavior, Drew resigns and confronts Amelia who promises to reveal all if he accompanies her to the mayor's ball. Drew discovers a copy of his birth certificate and he is shocked when Amelia claims to be his biological mother. Before Amelia can explain further, the guests are held hostage by several armed gunmen. Amelia is grazed by a bullet and Drew rushes her to the hospital. When he gets her alone, Amelia reveals that she was dealing with mental illness at the time of his conception and eventual birth and was led to believe he had died. Drew is suspicious when Amelia request that he keep quiet about their connection so she can find the best time to tell her husband Nick. Drew convinces Amelia to reconcile with her biological mother Katheryn Fox and attend Kay's annual 4th of July party. After overhearing an argument between Amelia and her brother-in-law Razor Jerome, Drew interrupts the party and claims Razor is his father -- but it's actually Nick. Amelia reveals that she had discovered the truth years ago but kept quiet because she thought the boy was dead and did not want to cause Nick anymore pain. Though he is hesitant to trust her, Drew comforts Amelia when Nick files for divorce. Meanwhile, Drew's half-sister Nikki wants nothing to do with him because his existence reminds her of the affair that destroyed her parents' marriage. Drew and Chelsea grow closer throughout the year and he later bonds with her brother Ian who has recently discovered his own paternity secret. In 2004, Drew confides in Amelia and Katheryn about his plans to marry Chelsea and they advise him against it as they feel she is not good enough for him. Drew reluctantly stands in as the best man at Chase's wedding to Karina Jerome. At the same time, Nick encourages him to follow his heart to and the duo elope in December 2004. However, their wedded bliss is short lived as Chelsea discovers Drew was convicted of rape when he was 18 years old. Chelsea and Drew's marriage is annulled by the end of the summer in 2005. Nick finally gets Drew to open up about his past and he maintains that he did not rape anyone but Nick isn't too convinced considering the girl ended up pregnant. Karina later discovers that the girl that accused Drew of rape is actually Bianca Olson. Karina realizes that Drew longs for a relationship with the boy but he knows the situation could get really ugly. Drew meets his oldest sister Zoe for the first time when she comes back to town. Zoe's political incorrectness immediately rubs him the wrong way as she constantly refers to him as "the convict." In 2006, Karina confides in Drew about her lack of sexual chemistry with Chase and Drew urges Chase to fix the problem before Karina becomes suspicious. Meanwhile, Amelia discovers she might have another grandson and wants to do a paternity test on Bianca's son Keegan but Drew orders her to stay out of it. But Amelia doesn't listen and Drew is shocked when she confronts him with a DNA test weeks later that reveals that he is not Keegan's father. An irate Drew confronts Bianca and she finally confesses that she saw Drew unconscious on the floor and assumed he was her attacker. Thanks to the his family's political connections, Drew is able to get his criminal record expunged after Bianca recants her initial statement. Drew later dates Amy Thompson but he is hesitant to sleep with her do to how his recent relationships have ended. Amelia notices how close Drew and Karina have gotten and wants encourages him to pursue her instead. After months of dating, they become engaged on Christmas Eve. However, on New Year's Eve, Karina gets drunk and kisses Drew. In 2007, Amy and Drew are married but the marriage quickly falls apart due to an accident that leaves Amy temporarily blind. Just as Amy regains her eyesight, she witnesses a close moment between Drew and Karina and has the marriage annulled. Drew also meets his brother Terence Grayson -- a legendary NFL player -- when he returns home after he gets traded. The two immediately hit it off which upsets their sister Nikki. Drew often helps Terence with his practices and is shocked when Terence gets him a job as an assistant coach. Drew accidentally discovers Nick was behind Terence getting traded to the local football team and orders his father to come clean as soon as possible. On New Year's Eve, Drew and Karina profess their love for one another and decide to tell Chase in the New Year. However, Karina is terrified of what Chase will do and constantly stalls the situation. On Valentine's Day in 2008, Chase witnesses Drew and Karina kissing and attacks Drew. 2015– Creation Background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Andrew Zane (aka Andrew Grayson) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named after R&B singer , , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Andrew Zane. Currently scripted as having been born on June 26, 1983, Drew is the illegitimate son of music mogul, Nicholas Grayson and world famous supermodel, Amelia Kane; Drew was not raised by Nick, but whether Amelia was involved in his life has changed several times. The character's choice of career has changed several times with his original career choice being a private detective. His path as a detective is what initially facilitates his paternity reveal. Currently, the character is a trained business executive with a minor in music. He works at Nick's record label Harmony Records. Characterization Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 1983 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1983 births